Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Whampire
Whampire is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vladat from Anur Vladias in Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance Whampire is a vampire-like alien with blueish-white skin and sharp yellow teeth. He wears a black and green jumpsuit and has green wings under his arms. The Omnitrix symbol is on his waist. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with few changes. He now has fingerless gloves, similar to Frankenstrike. He now has stripes on the front of his pants. His skin is slightly paler. His Corrupturas are round instead of an oval shape, and have wider wings. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is on his upper chest. In Ben 10: Negative Rising, the Omnitrix symbol is now on his chest instead of his stomach. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his ''Omniverse appearance but the Omnitrix is on the chest and has fingerless gloves. Powers and Abilities Just like Lord Transyl, Whampire possess hypnokinesis from his eyes and can also control other people or aliens by shooting Corrupturas at their foreheads, He can also suck energy/feed off the energy of living beings, Whampire also has the ability to fly just like Lord Transyl. He is also immune to Lord Transyl's hypnosis. Weaknesses When the Omnitrix times out, Whampire’s Corrupturas, which can be harmed by light (akin to vampires), break down, setting the victim free. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Whampire in One of Us to head to the factory where Sublimino is located, later hypnotizing him to destroy his equipment. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. Ben 10: Unbound Ethan 15 In Ethan 15 he looks the same as in OV, but the green parts on his body are now purple. Appearances *Vladat's Return PT 2 Appearances Jordan 12 *Zombies and Vampires (first appearance) *The Fight: Part 1 Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (A New Series) Anur System Check Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *One of Us (first re-appearance) *The Bride of Viktor Ben 71: The Planet Wars *Plumber Turmoil (first-reappearnce) *Viktor Returns Part: 2 *Exiled The All New Carl 10 Hour Whampire in TANC10H isn't much different, except his mask is longer and he has 3 spike-like marks on his head. His green suit part is now green, but with a giant white stripe running down his waist. He has green fingerless gloves and green boots. His Xtratrix symbol is on his upper middle of the chest. His wings are white. He is set to appear in 'Gas Hour'. Trivia *DF might not use Man-Bat in Super Omniverse because of Whampire already being unlocked. Gallery Whampire.PNG|Whampire in the Galactic Monsters Theme WhampireRequest.png Whampire big.png WhampireEthan.PNG|Whampire in Ethan 15 Better Wham.png|Whampire Official|link=Whampire WhampireMidtransform.png|Whampire Mid-transformation WhampireTransformation.png WhampireDebut.png WhampireUpsideDown.png WhampireAction.png (7) .jpg|Whampire in Ben 71 Category:Canon Aliens Category:Canon Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Anur System Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Aliens Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Ben 10: Omni-Generation Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Flight aliens Category:Omnitrix (BTNR) Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Winged Aliens Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Omnimatrix IV Aliens Category:Vampires Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Biotrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix (Unbound) Aliens Category:Herotrix Aliens Category:Biochronotrix Aliens Category:Negativetrix aliens Category:Omnitrix 2.0 Aliens Category:Nega's Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Aliens Category:Omnitrix Mark IX Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters